The Chaos Chronicles: Book one, Eleven Elements
by Drake Son of Hephaestus
Summary: Drake, Emma, Hagan, and Daniel get a prophecy. They have to collect the seven half-bloods (Well, six. Percy is... not with us.) Chaos rises and threatens to destroy the void and collapse in a state of implosion, destroying every living being. Including me and you. (This is NOT a Chaos story, it has Chaos in it but it is not a Chaos story.) R&R, reviews really, really help a lot.


David Anderson

11/21/14

"Good afternoon, children." my history teacher, Mr. Boren (Strange name, but true) said.

"Good noon Mr. Boring."

"Ramirez, please, can you go one lesson without being sent to the dean."

Emma Parker suddenly busted through the door and took a seat next to me

_RING!_

"Ms. Parker, were you in the bathroom taking your _selfies_ during passing period?"

"No!"

He sighed. "I hope you and your chosen partners have finished your class assignment."

Everyone fumbled around their bags. Drake walked over. "Hey Emms!"

"Hi."

The door opened and a girl with black hair in ringlets, purple eyes like jewels, and a tattered leather jacket walked in.

Drake's eyes drifted. "S-Sapphire?"

She tilted her head confused. Then her eyes shimmered. "Oh Dad!"

She ran over and gave him a big hug and a tear slipped from her eye.

"Who's this?"

"This is Sapphire, daughter o-" She pulled him into a kiss.

"Ooh..." everyone said. Mr. Boren looked up from his paperwork but they were already done.

"Drake, you seem to be finished, why don't you read your story?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.

A lot of the kids started snickering. His eyes turned white and he snapped his fingers.

He was holding a book. It was blank.

He opened it up and read. "Drake was ready to give up. Today had been Tartarus times Pi. Chaos, the primordial god of nothingness was rising, Gaea was ripping, Ouranos was shredding (That got some laughs), and Pontus was boiling.

His brother had turned. The war was starting. He gritted his teeth as he approached Rachel Dare, the oracle of

Delphi. She blinked and smiled. The girl who was just painting with her feet, sent a chill through his spine.

Her cave started smelling like rotten eggs and tuna. A green mist drifted from her mouth. As if a thousand snakes were talking in unison, she spoke.

"One brother of none, one of all

A third of balance, the void will stall

Child of death, return to home

A battle in Greece, a war in Rome

One last trick, a golden heart

Elemental power, eleven shall restart."

He let the prophecy sink in. A brother of none. Chaos. Brother of all? Oh, him. Third of balance? He couldn't recall anyone. Nor could he think of a child of death. The fourth line is self-explanatory. He couldn't begin to think what the meaning of the last two lines were.

Hagan Reeds, one of Drake's best friends walked into the cave behind him. He was reading a book that had came out earlier that day. It was some novel about seven demigods that had to euthanize Gaea or something.

Drake wasn't one to stay at camp after September, but this year was different. Another walked in. He had dark blond, almost brown, hair. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt and loose khaki shorts.

And then his (unofficial) girlfriend Emma Parker-"

All the kids started laughing. Emma blushed.

"followed behind the boy. "Hey Daniel, wait up!" called Emma.

And Drake repeated the prophecy.

Hagan sighed. "We're going on a quest!"

"At least it's not a victory, forge, sky, and dove." Daniel added.

"Thank the gods. I almost died the last one, and I'm immortal!" Drake shouted.

"So," Daniel said. "where do we go?"

"East." Drake said instantly.

"Why?" Hagan asked.

"To find the elements that Nothing bore, go east of Greece, find the door. Fire, water, earth, air. Seek the four if you shall dare. Light, dark, chaos, magic. The fate that follows will surely be tragic. Infinity, death, and life. The last three elements end in strife."

"Okay, east it is." Emma agreed.

(This is a line break

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd)

Drake whistled and shouted "Yo taxi!" Growing up in the city had it's perks.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hagan asked.

"Yeah, I've played Grand Theft Auto. Just press the triangle button!"

"Where to?" The hobo looking dude asked.

"JFK National Airport, please."

"It's gonna cost ya."

"No worries, I'm loaded."

As they drove Drake was on his brand new iPhone 6 Plus (It is just like the myths).

He was Facetiming with his mom. "I know. I'll make sure not to kill many mortals."

"Did you pack extra underwear?"

x_x

(dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb)

"End of the line." He kicked them out of the cab.

Well, they did all the airport stuff and got on a plane to Crete. **(Sorry, never been on a plane)**

After a while, the flight attendant announced that they were about to land. "Already?" Daniel asked.

Inside the airport, a guy was holding a sign that had the name Ramirez in bold letters.

"You rented a limo?" Emma looked astounded.

"Bought." He corrected.

"Does it have a hot tub?" Hagan said.

"Two."

"Mr. Ramirez, I'll be taking you and your guests to Crete."

(dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd)

"Okay, we're here." The chauffeur stated.

Drake rolled down the window.

"Welcome to Crete, Indiana."

"There's a Crete in Indiana?!" Hagan exclaimed.

"And in Illinois."

"Wait Crete in... Randolph?" Drake asked.

"Yep, that's the place."

"My cousins live a few counties over. Hey, dude, can you take us to Anderson in Madison County?"

"Sure."

And they took off."

_Ring!_

"Okay, Mr. Ramirez, we'll continue this tomorrow. Class dismissed."

"That was so suspenseful." Sapphire said.

"How? You were there." Drake said.

My school is really, really weird.

Well, I guess I'll stop writing, Mr. Boren is basically pushing me out the door.

See ya. If anyone ever reads this...

**Voila, chapter one of my new story ;) R&R, reviews really help!**


End file.
